Modern mobile devices often provide navigation features that provide audio and/or visual directions to users of the mobile devices. A user can enter a start location and/or a destination location and the mobile device can provide text and/or audio (e.g., speech) instructions to the user directing the user from the start location to the destination location. However, sometimes the instructions can be difficult for the user to hear or understand based on environmental conditions, such as ambient noise, weather, traffic or other external influences.